T'attendre
by anhelo
Summary: Slash HarryDraco que se passerait-il si Draco tomber enceint d'Harry et qu'il racontait tout ce qui se passe autour de lui à son enfant? nouveau chapitre
1. la double annonce

**Attention: ceci est un slash (relation entre deux hommes) Harry/Draco et un M-Preg (un homme enceint) en l'occurence c'est Draco**

**POV de Draco, celui-ci raconte à son futur enfant, ce qui se passe dans sa vie**

**bonne lecture**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois là, depuis le temps que nous parlons de toi!  
  
Enfin tu n'es pas encore réellement là, il va encore falloir que nous attendions quelques mois avant de pouvoir enfin nous disputer pour savoir à qui tu ressembles le plus!  
  
Je t'imagine déjà petit être de chair aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts, à la peau pâle, toujours souriant comme l'était ton père avant.  
  
Avant l'affrontement final, tu en entendras forcement parler, il a sauvé la communauté des sorciers de Voldemort mais il a aussi perdu tellement, son innocence et sa confiance en l'être humain. Mais je sais que toi, tu sauras effacer ses peines, il te parlera peu de son passé préférant se consacrer à ton futur.  
  
Je sais aussi qu'il sera un bon père et j'essayerai d'être à sa hauteur, pour toi. Peut être que nous serons maladroits, au début, nos modèles question paternité ne sont pas les meilleurs, mais nous ferons tout pour que tu sois heureux.  
  
Lorsque ce matin le médecin m'a appris que j'étais enceint, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, je ne peux même pas décrire ce que j'ai ressenti et j'imagine que ton père réagira comme moi.  
  
Tu apprendras rapidement qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père je le détestai parce qu'il était tout ce que je ne serai pas et les années passant j'ai découvert que j'étais plus attaché à lui que je ne le pensais, j'ai dû m'être mon orgueil de coté, mais je suis devenu ami avec lui.  
  
Puis tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, notre premier baiser, notre première fois ensemble, mon premier "je t'aime"......  
  
Ton père est mon monde, je peux très bien vivre sans rien, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, ainsi que sans toi à présent.  
  
Il y a tellement d'interrogation qui traversent mon esprit: est-ce que tu seras un garçon ou une fille? Personnellement, je n'ai pas de préférence. Seras-tu un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard? J'entends déjà Harry, ton père, me dire qu'il suffit d'attendre pour savoir! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, sept mois c'est long, j'aimerai que tu sois déjà parmi nous.  
  
Je me demande à quoi je vais ressembler dans quelques mois, certainement à une grosse baleine ayant du mal à se déplacer mais je m'en fiche, car tu es le plus beau cadeau que cette vie m'ai fait.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis à présent enceint de quatre mois et ma grossesse commence à devenir visible. Ton père passe des heures, l'oreille collée sur ce léger renflement de mon ventre, a essayé de capter le moindre de tes mouvements. Il te parle souvent, de ses parents : rarement, d'Hermione et Ron : fréquemment, de Quidditch : toujours. Je suis sûr que secrètement, il espère que tu deviendras un jour un joueur professionnel, il dit qu'avec l'héritage que tu as reçu, tu ne pourras devenir que l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Cela me fait rire, tu n'es pas encore né qu'il a déjà de grands projets pour toi ! C'est peut être ça qui me renforce dans l'idée qu'il sera un bon père.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu celui que j'aime avec des étoiles étincelantes dans les yeux. Il semblerait qu'enfin la vie reprenne le dessus après cette guerre. On pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il a enfin oublié, mais la vérité c'est qu'il fait abstraction des horreurs qu'il a vu.  
  
Je porte encore sur mon corps les traces de cette bataille, les cicatrices des tortures que Voldemort m'a infligées, sous les yeux de ton père, lorsqu'il a découvert la nature exacte de nos relations. Tout comme Severus Rogue, je jouais les agents doubles, mon rôle était d'espionner les jeunes recrues des Mangemorts, je savais que pour nous protéger, je devais rompre, tout du moins momentanément, avec Harry, mais cela était au-dessus de mes forces, Nous avons continué de nous voir en cachette même si je risquais de me faire démasquer et ce fut le cas. Tout cela pour t'expliquer la légère tendance que ton père a à surprotéger ceux qu'il aime. Je suis certains que s'il le pouvait, il m'enfermerait dans notre chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse, juste pour être sûr que toi et moi nous ne risquons rien.  
  
Cette après midi nous allons nous rendre à la prison d'Azkaban pour annoncer à ton grand-père ta prochaine arrivée dans ce monde, j'aurai préféré lui envoyer une lettre mais cela n'aurait pas été très correct, car malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il sera toujours mon père.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Avant de rentrer dans la prison d'Azkaban, tu m'as donné un coup de pied comme si tu voulais me transmettre un peu de ton courage, je crois que tu seras un Gryffondor et tout compte fait ce ne sera pas plus mal!  
  
Mes vêtements amples cachent mon embonpoint dû à ta présence et ça me rassure, ton père et moi voulons tenir la presse à l'écart de ma grossesse. J'imagine déjà les gros titres quand ils vont le découvrir "le fiancé de celui qui a survécu enceint!" Même si les grossesses masculines ne sont pas exceptionnelles, ça ne court pas les rues non plus! Pour qu'un homme puisse attendre un enfant, il faut que les deux sorciers soient particulièrement puissants.  
  
Bien que Severus et Remus le soient presque autant que ton père et moi, ils ne connaîtront jamais le bonheur de porter un enfant. Remus du fait de sa Lycanthropie et Severus parce qu'il a manipulé trop de potions qui ont fini par détruire son système reproducteur. Mais cette guerre a laissé beaucoup d'orphelins, je pense qu'ils adopteront. Ca me rassure car j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer mon ancien professeur de potions entrain de changer les couches d'un nouveau-né! Mais il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il n'est plus le même homme que celui que j'ai connu en entrant à Poudlard, l'amour et la présence de Remus à ses cotés l'ont énormément changé.  
  
Il y a des gens qui ne changent pas : mon père en est le meilleur exemple. Il est toujours le même être arrogant et dédaigneux malgré le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans cette cellule sombre et humide! Dans cette tenue mal taillée, en coton rêche il n'avait pas perdu son charisme et c'en était effrayant.  
  
A peine avait-il posé ses yeux sur moi qu'il comprit la raison de ma visite. Ta seule présence a nettement accrû mes pouvoirs, de plus les regards hyperprotecteurs de ton père ne laissaient planer aucun doute.  
  
Dans ses yeux je pus lire du dégoût mais aussi de l'envie et cela me terrifie, jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu serais certainement l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ta génération.  
  
Les paroles de mon géniteur résonnent sans cesse dans ma tête : _"Mon fils enceint?! Cela n'est pas digne de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy! Mais ce n'est pas grave vu que tu ne l'es plus! En entamant une relation avec un garçon, tu as renié ta famille et toutes ses traditions. Cependant je dois avouer que tu ne t'es pas trompé en choisissant Potter comme père de ton enfant. Lorsqu'il naîtra il intéressera certainement beaucoup de monde!"_

**voila je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu en tout cas je l'espere, si vous desirez une suite laissez moi une petite review **


	2. note de l'auteur

**

* * *

Tout d'abord ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée.**  
  
J'ai été un peu surprise ce matin en me réveillant de voir autant de reviews dans ma boite mail pour cette fic, c'était bien sur une agréable surprise !  
  
Je vais répondre aux reviews dans cette note et après j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.  
  
**kyo91 j'aime bien ta fic. je suis pressé de lire la suite. mais se serai bien ke tu explique comment leur relation a évoluer de la haine a l'amitié pour finir en amour**. _Ça c'est une de mes questions justement est ce que vous voulez que Draco raconte à son enfant comment sa relation avec Harry a évolu ?  
_  
**misskinky j'ai adoré ton histoire, si tu mets une suite, ce serait fantastique, j'imagine bien drago enceint et o moment de l'accouchement **_merci tout d'abord moi aussi je l'imagine bien portant un enfant je sais pas pourquoi, pour l'accouchement je vous préviens tout de suite ce sera une césarienne.  
_  
**Aureles ta fic est génial de plus Drago qui tombes enceinte c'est la première fois que je vois cela. Sinon continues car tu écris bien.** _Merci, quant à savoir pourquoi Draco et pas Harry, je ne m'en souviens pas, je crois que lorsque j'ai imaginé cette fic, je me disais que Harry avait déjà subit assez de choses étranges comme ça, et puis j'aime bien me mettre dans la peau de Draco c'est un personnage intéressant je trouve. Et d'autres fics ou Draco tombe enceint je crois en avoir lu, mais je ne suis pa sûre qu'elles étaient en français  
_  
**ninou oui oui oui une suite !ce serait génial. Les sentiments, les tourments sont vraiment bien trancrit. j'attend.**_ Merci (avec tous vos compliments je suis aussi rouge que quelqu'un qui s'est endormi au soleil !) la suite il faudra patienter un peu, je l'écrirai certainement mercredi ou jeudi.  
_  
**Nee Chan et Chana C'est assez triste. On sait pas trop pourquoi mais on le ressent comme ça.** _C'est vrai c'est melancolique, mais je pense que ça changera un peu_  
**Ce chapitre est vraiment bien, on espère lire la suite bientôt (enfin, dès qu'on rentre) (C : Veux mon ordi).** _Passez de bonnes vacances_  
**Harry est vraiment trop mignon à vouloir protéger ceux qu'il aime !** _c'est vrai_  
**C : Lucius à quand même un peu raison, un Malfoy domine toujours !  
NC : Mais il est trop choupi comme ça !  
C : Ouais, ben quand il va arriver au stade où il fait que dégueuler et où il à tout le temps mal au dos, il le sera moins.**  
_Je suis d'accord avec Chana, Draco est mignon enceint, et comme je ne pense jamais aux relations sexuelles comme étant des relations dominants/dominés mais plutôt comme un partage, cela ne me choque pas qu'un Malefoy tombe enceint !  
_  
**Merci aussi à onarluca, FLIFLOU, Christine, draconnia, tete de noeud, Dark Amethyste pour m'avoir laissé une review m'encourageant à faire la suite.  
**  
Certains le savent d'autres non, j'ai en cours pas moins de quatre fics(sur le forum http:www.le-monde-du-slash.fr.st/) dont celle-ci et aussi plusieurs one-shot (dont un Harry/Severus), donc j'update mes fics quand mon inspiration le veut bien et pour cette fic je me suis rendue compte que vous vouliez certainement une fic plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu (c'est à dire trois chapitres) cela ne me dérange pas et me fait même très plaisir, mais **il va falloir m'aiguiller sur ce que vous désirez.  
**  
Tout d'abord : Petit garçon ou petite fille ? Personnellement je n'ai pas de préférence donc c'est pour ça que je vous le demande. 

Voulez-vous que Draco explique comment a commencé son amitié avec Harry et comment s'est enchaînée leur histoire d'amour ? Et si oui sous forme de flash-back ?  
  
Est ce que vous voulez plus sur Severus et Remus ? ( je vais me faire tuer par Cybelia)  
  
Est-ce que vous désirez un retour en force d'Hermione ?  
  
Je prendrai en compte toutes vos suggestions et remarques alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire. Soit vous me laissez une review soit vous m'envoyez un mail à l'adresse anheloZ sur hotmail ou bien encore sur le forum cité precedemment dan le topic fanfiction rubriq t'attendre!


	3. une fille ? !

**C'est toujours un slash Harry/ Draco et une M-preg  
  
Je tiens à remercier Tatunette pour supporter mes crises d'incertitude et Orlidom pour me faire rire autant pendant que j'écris mes fics !  
  
J'ai pris en compte vos avis et je tiens à préciser que le couple principal restera Harry/ Draco   
  
Les réponses à vos nombreuses reviews sont à la fin.   
  
Bonne lecture  
**  
Bientôt nous pourrons en savoir plus sur toi, ton père est à mes cotés, il me tient la main, tout en murmurant à mon oreille une litanie de mots qu'il espère rassurants. Je n'ai jamais apprécié, les medicomages et les hôpitaux, ces lieux trop propres et si impersonnels où toutes formes de vie semblent éradiquées ou tout du moins aseptisées. J'y ai certainement passé trop de temps !  
  
Le medicomage s'avance vers la table d'examen ou je suis installé, et d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette accompagnée d'une formule, il fait apparaître sous nos yeux ton image. Ton père resserre ostensiblement sa main autour de la mienne, il est ému et moi aussi. J'ai du mal à retenir les larmes qui menacent d'inonder mon visage peut être est-ce dû aux hormones ? Ou peut être est-ce parce que j'ai la sensation de te rencontrer pour la première fois ?  
  
Une petite fille......... Par Merlin !....... Une fille, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser que tu es là, que tu te développes en moi, que tout cela n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Après autant de tristesse, il est dur de penser que le bonheur revient dans nos vies. Il est dur de ne pas penser qu'un jour tout peut nous être repris. J'ai trop vécu dans l'incertitude et le malheur pour accepter cette part de joie qui me revient de droit !  
  
Ton père et moi n'avons jamais eu ce que les gens qualifient de vie normale. Ses parents, tes grands-parents, ont été assassinés par Voldemort et depuis cet instant il est devenu le Survivant, celui sur qui tous les espoirs ont été fondés. Mais personne ne s'est jamais soucié de l'effet que cette annonce peut faire sur un enfant, on lui a volé sa jeunesse et son innocence. A seize ans, il passait des heures, seul, à réfléchir, à ressasser sans cesse les mêmes souvenirs déchirants et angoissants, il ne parlait plus beaucoup à ses amis et ne répondait même plus à mes petites piques.  
  
Il pensait que personne ne serait jamais capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, cette impression de gouffre béant à l'intérieur de lui qui le vidait peu à peu, mais qui refusait d'emporter les souvenirs douloureux. Cette impression de vertige, qui lui soulevait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il croisait une once de bonheur dans le regard des autres. Mais pourtant, moi je savais ce que c'était de perdre tout ce à quoi on essaye de se raccrocher, lorsque le tourbillon de la mort essaye de nous rattraper.   
  
°°°°° Début du flash-back °°°°°  
  
_Potter se la joue encore une fois au solitaire mystérieux, assis au bord du lac, il fixe un point imaginaire, un objet par delà l'horizon, que lui seul est capable de percevoir grâce à son imagination.   
  
C'est ce que je fais lorsque la douleur s'infiltre dans mon corps, remonte le long de mes nerfs, vrille mes tempes et explose comme un bouquet final, dans mon cerveau. C'est une technique qui permet de séparer le corps et l'esprit. Mais quelles souffrances désire t-il oublier ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est saint Potter ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien lui faire aussi mal, pour qu'il utilise ce procédé ?  
  
Bon c'est pas tout ça , je vais pas passer ma matinée à l'observer j'ai d'autres choses à faire, mais......quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que lui et moi nous sommes pareils, mais que pourrais-je avoir en commun avec lui ?   
  
Une petite voix me supplie de ne pas le quitter des yeux, car il serait capable de faire une énorme bêtise, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Il n'est même pas une de mes amis. Il a refusé de le devenir, en ne me serrant pas la main lors de notre arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend dans son bureau avec le professeur Rogue, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui ma vie va changer radicalement, mais c'est ce que je désire. M'émanciper de cette famille qui a tué mon innocence, m'a pris pour ce que je n'étais pas et ne s'est jamais soucié de qui j'étais réellement.  
  
Mon père s'est fait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas auprès de moi. Il faisait semblant d'être proche de moi, de me comprendre, mais en fait, il n'y a que lui qui l'intéressait ! Lorsque j'ai été battu pour la première fois, vers l'âge de quatre ans, par l'un de mes précepteurs, c'est vers lui que j'ai accouru pour être consolé, mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que c'était lui qui avait demandé à mon maître de me donner une leçon que je ne pourrai jamais oublier ! En plus de tous les défauts qu'il possède, il faut ajouter la lâcheté à la liste, car il n'a même pas été capable de le faire lui-même !  
  
_°°°°°Fin du flash-back °°°°°  
  
Ma fille, tu vois la vie n'a rien de facile, il faut savoir se battre pour avoir ce que l'on convoite, moi je convoitais ma liberté mon indépendance et pour cela j'ai été obligé de m'enchaîner à un maître que j'exécrais. Mais à coté de l'immense bonheur de te savoir en moi et d'avoir ton père à tes cotés, cela n'est rien.  
  
Ma famille à présent c'est vous.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ton père essaye encore de me parler de ton futur prénom, on a encore cinq mois avant que tu ne pointes le bout de ton nez, cela n'est donc pas pressé.   
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que dans quelques jours, toi et moi, nous serons ensevelis sous des tonnes d'affaires rose bonbon ! Il va falloir que je calme les ardeurs de celui que j'aime, vis à vis des différents achats,que ta prochaine arrivée va entraîner. Parce que lorsque ce n'est pas pour lui, il a tendance à dévaliser les magasins.  
  
Et encore la je ne te parle que de ton père, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela va donner lorsque Madame Weasley, Rémus, Séverus et Hermione sauront ! Parce qu'il va bien falloir qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle, notre Bonheur, notre Avenir : notre enfant , toi.  
  
J'imagine déjà leur tête, ils seront heureux pour nous cela j'en suis sûr, même si je sais que je verrais leurs yeux se voiler de tristesse. Madame Weasley parce qu'elle repensera à Ginny et à Ron morts durant l'affrontement contre Voldemort, Hermione parce que depuis la mort de la Belette elle refuse de refaire sa vie quant à Rémus et Severus ils ne pourront pas porter d'enfant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nee Chan et Chana**  
  
**Et pour le retour en force d'Hermione, on vote oui ! Mais seulement si ça ne cache pas le couple principal** _Ce n'est aucun cas ce que je compte faire le couple principal restera Harry/Draco  
_  
**On te souhaite de bonnes vacances !** _vous aurez à me supporter jusqu'au 29 août et après je vous quiterrai pour une semaine (mais promis j'emmènerai de quoi écrire)   
_

**miss kinky **

**tou d'abor ta fic est géniale é je suis contente que tu l'a continue** _merci c'est gentil, cette fic est un peu particuliere à mes yeuc c'est pour ça que cela me fait tellement plaisir qu'elle vous plaise._

**bon, j'espère que je ne tg'ai pas ennuyer** _Les reviews ne m'ennuient jamais_

**Lyrathena**  
  
**c tt mignon** _merci en tt cas je fais en sorte que ce le soit !_  
  
**mifibou**  
  
**le premier chapitre est super bravo bravo bravo!** _Merci j'espere que le deuxieme t'a plu !  
_  
**parait qu'il faut reviewer pour avoir la suite alors me voilà et en plus tu es super puisque tu nous propose des trucs pour la suite**!! _Pour mes fics Harry Potter je fais dans l'interactivité avec mes lecteurs tout du moins j 'essaye   
  
_**voilà j'espère que tu as apprécie ma review débile et que tu vas continuer à écrire** _Ta review n'est en rien débile comme toutes les reviews que je reçois elle me fait extrêmement plaisir et oui je continue à écrire parce que j'aime partager avec vous mon imagination débordante ! et que si j'arrête je risque de me faire tuer par certaines!  
_  
**Lily Chang**   
  
**mé si c une fille : Iris (déesse de l'arc-en-ciel mère de l'amour et messagère) ou Styx (nymphe dont les eaux portant son nom rendent invincibles) j'adore la mythologie et je voie mal ryry et dray l'appeler d'un nom commun. **_Pour tout te dire moi non plus un nom mythologique pas forcement mais ayant une signification ça me paraît inévitable ! Iris j'apprecie beaucoup, Styx me parait moins adapté moi j'avais pensé à Calliope et à Cassiopée mais toutes les idées sont les bienvenues!  
_  
**je preferais que ce soit centré sur la famille Draky/ryry.** _Ça le restera ne t'inquiète pas.  
_  
**Dans combien de chap la naissance ?** _Il faut que vous sachiez que la naissance marquera la fin de cette fic (ben oui sinon le titre n'aurait plus de sens ni même le concept !)  
_  
**Tiayel  
**  
**perso etant fan des couple avec sev je vote pour un peu plus de sev/remus, en plus ta description m'a mis l'eau à la bouche**_ merci mais j'ai pas encore dit grand chose sur eux, on les verra certainement pointé le bout de leur nez dans le prochain chapitre  
_  
**sur ce je te met dans mes alerte pour ne pas perdre ta fic** _merci (ça se voit pas mais je rougis !)   
_  
**Phenix 260**  
  
**ARGH ! Je veux savoir la suiteuh !! pietine sur place** _fais attention tu vas faire des trous dans ton sol ! (dsl ça fé rire que moi je sais !)  
_  
**Vite, depeches-toi de poster !** _je sais j'ai mis un peu de temps (pas trop non plus !) mais ma Muse syndiquée a joué les récalcitrantes pour ce chap  
_  
**Sybel 26** _tu comprendras ke je pe pas répondre en intégralité à ta review mais sache qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir, je t'adopte (je suis maso ne t'inquiète pas et tu découvriras que je peux être sadique !) si tu pouvais me donner ton adresse je répondrais à ta review dans sa totalité !  
_  
**C'est un Draco plus mature que l'on ressent, plus doux, aux pensées remplies d'amour et de nostalgie (peut-être en partie dues aux hormones), qui a aussi de l'humour (note à la baleine) donc c'est un être qui a changé au fil des épreuves de la vie mais qui reste profondément positif.** _Tu as exactement saisi le Draco que j'imagine mais il est aussi très mélancolique .  
_  
**Pour le prochain chap tu pourrai nous faire une description physique, voir le changement du couple d'ado en adulte désormais. Ou comment Draco voit Harry et inversement si tu reste dans un mode POV**. _Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ce chapitre parce que je voulais qu'on découvre le sexe du bébé déjà ! et aussi parce que je voulais commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet à propos de leur histoire mais ce sera pour plus tard promis!  
_  
**Question Harry et Draco voir t-il bientôt se marier? Faudrait le faire avant la naissance quand même.** _Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas s'ils vont se marier maintenant, ils sont fiancés mais je crois qu'ils attendront que l'enfant soit né pour se marier.en fait j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis!  
_  
**Hermione? Cela dépend ce qu'elle vient faire, en fait je ne ferais appel à elle que si des malheurs du présent (ex: la Presse) viennent perturber le bonheur du couple. En fait je la verrait bien, nouvelle Premier Ministre, la première femme et enfant de moldus de surcroit, ce serait le symbole d'une nouvelle ère. **_Le probléme c'est que j'évalue leur age à 22 ans ça fait un peu jeune (même pour Hermione !) pour être premier ministre mais c'est vrai que cela ferait un beau symbole !  
_  
**tatunette** _ma Tatunette, ma précieuse assistante sur « you'll never walk alone »   
_  
**bon comme d'hab ce ke tu fais est du bon boulot** _je t'ai déjà dit que je rougissais facilement !  
_  
**je veux aussi un flas back (tes flash back sont telemnt bons... j'en sais qqch)** _C'est vrai qu'avec « you'll never walk alone » ça devient une habitude d'en faire ! (mais je suis pa sure ke le dernier soit vraiment à la hauteur des autres il faut que je le retravaille un peu !)  
_  
**myncat**  
  
**Continu ta belle fic!** _Merci et je crois ke si je ne la continuais pas je me ferai tuer par certains (y a des hommes dans l'assistance ?) certaines !  
_  
**Slipou**  
  
**Vraiment je viens de lire l'histoire et elle est sublimissime** _c'est peut être un peu exagéré non ?! Quand à savoir comment l'histoire de Severus et Rémus se construit, on le verra un peu dans les flash backs.  
_  
**andadrielle**  
  
**Jadore le début de ta fic et jespere que la suite va venir bientot!!** _Et bien la voici j'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
_  
**Alors mets nous vite la suite cest vraiment bon, et peu importe les choix que tu vas faire pour les question, tu écris tellement bien que lhistoire est sure detre bonne **_Anhelo devant son ordi en mode cramoisie, c'est trop gentil je suis pas sûre de mériter autant de compliments  
_  
**divergood**  
  
**bizarre-** _je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais en tout cas je le prends comme un compliment !  
_  
**Je crois que j'ai oublié certaines reviews et je vous demande de m'en excuser** mais ff n'a pas l'air de supporter la chaleur et mon ordi c'est pareil (sans parler de moi!) 

**une petite review me fé tjr plaisir, j'ai mis en place un systeme ou j'update en priorité la fic pour laquelle j'ai reçu le de reviews pour le chapitre précédent!**


	4. nouvelle note de l'auteur

Voila juste pour vous dire quelques trucs:

Tout d'abord je pars en vacances du 29 août au 5 septembre** (ça n'intéresse personne mais c'est important pour ce qui suit !)**

Et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres (en ce qui concerne « You'll never walk alone » et « mon livre de vie ») je les trouve trop bâclés, pas assez fournis.....

J'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire en ce moment dû pour certaines fics à un manque de motivation et pour d'autres un besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui va se passer dans le futur.

donc j'ai pris la dure décision **(pour moi)** de ne pas updater mes fics avant mon retour de vacances, mais promis dés que je serai chez moi vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres et d'ailleurs ce sera « t'attendre » qui se verra ajouter un nouveau chapitre en premier.

d'ailleurs pour "t'attendre" j'ai quelques idées de prénoms alors donnez moi votre avis (s'il n'y en a aucun qui vous plait proposez m'en d'autres!)

Victoire

Iris (proposition de Lily Chang)(Arc-en-ciel (grec))

Cassiopée (Large constellation d'étoiles dans la voie lactée (grec).)

Calliope (Qui a une belle voix (grec).)

Athenaïs (Immortelle (grec). )

Éline (Éclat du soleil (grec). )

Léane (Lion (en Grec))

Olympe (qui vient de l'Olympe (en grec)) **logique!**

Taïs (lien en Grec)

Seena (Proposition de Yume)

Lyra (proposition de Yume)

Eden (proposition de Sybel 26)

**je crois que c'est deja pas mal lol!**

je vais faire maintenant la réponse aux reviews

**mifibou: ça y est c'est définitif!! je vais rester accro à toi et à ta fic jusqu'au bout!!** _Merci, mais ta santé mentale risque d'en prendre un coup!_

**il n'y a que de l'originalité dans cette fic d'abord l'histoire ensuite son intéractivité **_Mici (anhelo en mode toute rouge!) mais je trouve ça plutôt normale de vous faire participer!_

**enfin la façon que tu as de répondre aux reviews!!bref que du bonheur! **_Ah bon j'ai une façon particuliere de répondre aux reviews?! en tout cas je suis contente que tu aprecies cette fic._

**je te rassure je te tuerai moi aussi si tu arrêtais d'écrire lol!! **_bon je rassure j'arrête pas mais je prends un break parce que ma vie ne tourne pas qu'autour de mes fics et que mon imagination et ma Muse ont besoin de se ressources mais si je fais une pause c'est pour revenir en force à la rentrée avec des idées toutes neuves!_

**gaelle griffondor**:** pourquoi tu as pas répondu a ma review?** _Parce que j'ai un ordi recalcitrant qui ne marche pas toujours bien et que a eu quelques problémes techniques je te presente mes excuses les plus sincéres._

**Yumi:** _Tes propositions de prénoms ont été rajouté à la liste_  
  
**onarluca : **_Merci pour ta review_

**tatunette**: **coucou c'est moi :D** _saute dans les bras de sa Tatu qui lui manque bcp!_

**bon bah je t'ai dejà dit tt pleins de fois ce ke j'en pense mais je vais le redire pour ce qui ne savent pas encore: J'ADORE **_Mici ma Tatu !_

**je t'en prie pour le supportage de crise d'incertitude, je sais ce ke c'est :p surtt kan on sais ke sur , je n'ai recue en tt et pour tt ke 6 reviews entre mes deux fic en lignes...** _je sais que parfois je suis chiante avec mes crises d'incertitude! que 6! Oh my god! (se rapelle qu'elle n'en a pas fait! va aller regler le probléme de ce pas et en te rajouter dans mes favoris!)_  
  
**slipou : Lorsque je fais un compliment je ne fais aucun exagérage! Je ne dis que ce que je penses! Et si je pense qu'elle est sublimmisime elle est sublimissime! **_Euh merci Anehlo en mode petite fille qui saute au cou de slipou!_

**Elle est tout simplement merveilleuse! Je l'Adore! En plus d'ahb c Hary qui tombe enceinte! **_c'est vrai mais il lui est déjà arrivé tellement de trucs étranges que j'ai préféré que ce soit Draco! (bon et aussi parce que j'adore Draco et que je l'imaginais bien enceint!!! quoi moi avoir un faible pour Draco ?! pas du tout! mon coeur appartient à Severus!!!!!!!)_

**Je trouves que ta manière d'introduire et de faire les flash-back sont vraiment surper! ET j'ai hate de savoir comment Moony et Sevy se sont retrouvé ensemble!** _en fait je commence à avoir l'habitude d'en écrire vu que dans mon autre fic "you'll never walk alone" il y en a aussi! (page de pub subliminale!!!) moi aussi j'ai hate de savoir comment parce que pour le moment j'en ai aucune idée!!! (enfin si mais c'est encore trés vague!)_

**ninou: tt ce que j'espère c'est que celle obtenant le plus de reviews sera celle-ci.** _Je te rassure c'est bien celle ci!_

**misskinky c'est triste que ron soit mort** _j'avais presqu'oublié que je l'avais tué! Mais e fait il me fallait une raison pour qu'Hermione ne soit plus réellement elle même!_

**mais j'ai hate de voir la réaction de autres quand ils l'annonceront, donne nous vite la suite please**_ désolée mais il va vous falloir attendre deux semaines mais vous aurez alors un long et bien écrit chapitre!_

**rubymoon :**_merci de ta review_

**Sybel 26: ** **Je n'ai pas d'adresse, mais c'est pas grave, c'est déja bien que tu réponde à ma review.** _C'est normal j'adore lire tes reviews! dommage que tu n'es pas d'adresse!_

**Ce chap est un peu court mais vu que tu update vite je vais pas t'en vouloir.** _Se cache derriere sa chienne parce que l'update ne sera pas aussi rapide cette fois!_

**Pour le sexe de l'enfant, cela ne correspond pas à mes suggestions mais c'est pas grave, c'est toi l'auteur! Sinon pour le prénom je verrai bien Eden Malfoy-Potter (comme le paradis retrouvé pour le couple). Ou bien ce que tu veux mais l'important est que cela sonne bien!** _C'est la majorité que l'a emporté desolée! ya tout une liste alors choisissez en deux ou trois qui vous plaisent ! et aprés je ferais un classement!_

**C'est bizzare que Draco n'aime pas le blanc, d'habitude c'est Harry à cause de son abonnement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ça à du déteindre sur Malfoy.**_ en fait dans la premiere version du chapitre j'expliquais que suite au combat contre Voldemort Draco avait dû rester trés longtemps à l'hopital et que depuis il ne supportait plus cet endroit_

**Le flash back est le point de l'histoire où Draco choisi son camp en devenant espion por l'ordre. Question: existe-t-il un lien de parenté entre Draco et Séverus? (genre: parrain et filleul). **_Oui mais il n'apparaitra qu'un peu plus tard, ce qui explique pourquoi en parallélle vous aurez le developpement de l'histoire d'amour entre Rémus et Severus_

** Enfin une note joyeuse, même si moi j'ai jamais compris cet engouement pour les achats des femmes lors des naissances? C'est vrai quoi, elles achètent n'importe quoi alors qu'elles ne connaissent ni la taille ni les couleurs qui vont aller au béb**_ fallait bien que je termine d'une façon un peu gai!_

**Princesse Magique****c super ! drago est tout mimi ! **_Mici c'est vrai il est mignon mon Draco!!!!_

__**Nee Chan et Chana **  
**C'est une fille ! sautillent partout On est contente ! C'est plus marrant que ça soit une fille. Déjà, ça ferait trop de mec sinon. Et puis, on imagine comment ça va se passer à l'adolescence. La pauvre, on la pleind un peu mais qu'est-ce que ça nous fais marrer. On imagine bien la fille qui commence à avoir ses règles et qui en parle à ses pères ! mdr** _je rapelle qu'à moins que je fasse une sequelle (ce que je pense faire!) l'histoire s'arretera à la naissance de la petite fille! mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien mettre en scene son arrivée à Poudlard et la tête de Severus lorsqu'il l'aura en cours!!!!_

**Draco peut s'atendre à des affaires pour bébes mais pourquoi roses ? Oui, c'est la couleur des "filles" mais ça fait tellement cliché (et nous et les cliché...) !**  
_je sais mais c'était pour mettre un petit coté plus gai, plus joyeux,plus insouciant à ce chapitre _


	5. calin!

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et en plus j'ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle fic (et oui encore une!) une UA qui serait un crossover entre le seigneur des anneaux, Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraibes (ce sera bien sur une fic slash!) http:guillon.christelle.free.fr/forum/viewtopic.php?t449&start0 (pour la presentation d'une partie des perso)**

**M-preg, slash Harry/Draco**

**Bonne lecture**

Ton père a commencé à préparer ta chambre, à la manière moldue, c'est-à-dire sans avoir recours à la magie. Je l'aurai bien aidé, mais l'exposition aux produits qu'il compte utiliser est fortement déconseillée aux femmes enceintes, donc ce doit être la même chose pour les hommes enceints ! On ne veut en aucun cas mettre ta vie en danger. Cependant je te promets que si jamais elle n'est pas à la hauteur de ta beauté (car je suis sûr que tu seras le plus beau bébé du monde !) je donnerais quelques petits coups de baguette. Comment dois-je interpréter le petit coup de pied que tu viens de me donner ?!

Ton père descend, de la peinture jaune pâle dans les cheveux, je ris à cette vue, il se jette sur moi pour me chatouiller. Je me tortille dans tous les sens, il finit par me libérer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce regard insouciant chez lui !

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et m'attire sur ses genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de mon bassin. Ainsi installé, je me sens en sécurité et heureux comme jamais. Ses mains glissent sous mon tee-shirt et caressent tendrement mon ventre, tu as l'air toi aussi d'apprécier ce moment vu que tu bouges légèrement.

_# Flash-back #_

_Il vient d'apprendre que j'ai rejoint son camp et le « survivant » ne réagit pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fulmine, qu'il crie, enfin qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais la : rien, nada. Dumbledore aurait aussi bien pu lui dire qu'il avait mangé une pomme la veille !_

_Potter a l'air éteint, je ne saurai pas expliquer comment mais il n'est plus que l'ombre de l'ombre de lui-même. Il sort de la pièce en traînant les pieds. Je me retourne vers le directeur et lui demande :_

_« Draco : Vous comptez faire quoi pour lui ? »_

_Le vieux fou hausse les épaules et lève les yeux vers le plafond. Il a certainement déjà dû essayer de parles au Gryffondor mais sans succès, j'ai vu aussi Granger et Weasley tenter de l'approcher mais vu son état ils ont eux aussi échouer._

_Severus me fait signe discrètement de le suivre._

_Nous descendons du bureau de Dumbledore et nous nous enfonçons dans les profondeurs du château, le tout dans un silence religieux._

_A peine ai-je pénétré dans ses appartements, qu'il se retourne vers moi et me pose la question qui le taraude depuis que j'ai annoncé ma décision._

_« Severus : Pourquoi ? »_

_Pour redorer le blason familial ? Pour faire payer mon père ? Pour ne pas m'abaisser à lécher les pieds d'un psychopathe, certainement refoulé sexuellement ?! Par esprit de contradiction ? Parce que j'aime surprendre les autres, être là ou personne ne m'attend ?!Il y a un peu de tout ça mais il y a une raison encore plus abstraite, moins compréhensible, plus insaisissable, plus profonde certainement : je veux protéger Harry !_

_#fin du flash-back#_

« Harry : Tu penses à moi ? »

« Draco : Désolé, tu disais ? »

« Harry : Comme tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, je te demandais si tu pensais à moi. »

Je ris.

« Draco : Tu sais que tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers. »

« Harry : De l'univers non ! Du tien oui, comme tu es le centre du mien ! »

Il a réussi à me faire pleurer foutus hormones !

Après quelques minutes à me câliner, ton père me fait signe qu'il doit se lever.

« Harry : Les Weasley vont nous attendre. »

Je frissonne, ne vas pas t'imaginer que je déteste les Weasley ce serait faux. Je les aime beaucoup plus que lors de mon adolescence, d'un autre coté je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu moins les aimer ! Mais l'idée de me retrouver devant notre famille de cœur et de leur annoncer ta prochaine venue m'effraie un peu. Je suis très heureux de te porter mais dans quelques temps, lorsque ta présence sera plus visible, je deviendrai el nouveau phénomène de foire, pour une fois mon éducation m'aidera à quelque chose! Un Malefoy garde la tête haute quoique les gens disent sur lui !

Depuis quelques temps pour laver l'honneur de notre famille que ton grand-père a traîné dans la boue en devenant l'esclave de Voldemort, j'œuvre pour la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Le manoir familial a été transformé en centre de rééducation, de toutes façons ton père et moi nous n'aurions pas pu y vivre, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je t'y emmènerai certainement un jour, j'ai installé mon bureau dans mon ancienne chambre et juste à coté il y a ma salle de jeu en l'état qui attend patiemment ta venue.

Ton père m'entraîne dans notre chambre afin que je me change, je déteste ce moment de la journée ou je découvre que la moitié des vêtements qui m'allaient encore la veille, sont trop petits à présent. Ton père jette un coup d'œil à mon dressing et s'étonne du nombre de vêtements se trouvant à terre. Il me lance un regard perplexe.

« Draco : Ce sont les vêtements dans lesquelles je ne rentre plus ! »

Il rit. Mais il se moque de moi la ?! Je lui donne quelques petits coups de poings dans l'estomac, il cesse de rire et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Harry : Il te reste encore des habits pour aujourd'hui ?! »

Je lui fais un léger signe de tête affirmatif.

« Harry : Alors ton honneur est sauf ! Nous irons t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements demain. »

Je suis surpris, il vient bien de dire nous ? Ton père, habituellement deteste faire du shopping avec moi, surtout lorsque je m'achete des vêtements!

Il me pousse dans la salle de bain en me fourrant de quoi me vêtir dans les bras. Un pantalon large noir en coton, une chemise bleu nuit qui doit certainement appartenir à ton père vu que depuis deux jours je ne rentre plus dans les miennes, ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier qui ne va pas tarder à rejoindre le tas de ma penderie

J'ai fini de me préparer et je rejoins ton père au salon, il me prend dans ses bras et nous transplanons ensemble vers Le Terrier. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée ton père frappe fermement trois coups contre le panneau de bois. Madame Weasley ,toujours souriante, nous ouvre et nous fait entrer dans sa maison. Hermione et les jumeaux sont déjà là. Fred et George ne peuvent plus à présent se faire passer l'un pour l'autre, car Fred porte sur la joue droite une imposante cicatrice, et même si George à l'aide de maquillage et de divers sorts essayent d'imiter cette marque, il n'y a plus aucun doute sur qui est qui. Ils en ont même fait une depression, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'eux même.

Hermione semble nerveuse, elle se tord les mains, joue distraitement avec ses cheveux, quelque chose à l'air de la perturber.

Rémus et Severus arrivent, nos sommes au grand complet nous allons pouvoir faire notre annonce mais Hermione prend la parole avant nous.

« Hermione : J'ai une nouvelle de grande conséquence à vous apprendre. »

**Même si j'ai plusieurs idées pour la grande nouvelle d'Hermione je vais vous demander votre avis! (grossesse, mariage, retour à la vie d'un perso.......)**

**RAR:**

**latitefraisedesbois**: **bon, oui oui je ss que je l'ai déjà dit ms je le redit... j'adore!! **_Merci j'uploade ton nouveau chapitre demain promis!_

**Tatunette** **kikoo :) hihi j'adore la reponse à ma review (saute ds les bras de anhelo :D)**_**Mais de rien c'est un plaisir** (euh t'ai je déjà dit que dans le style je suis un peu gringalette alors evite de me sauter dan les bras de peur que je ne te relache et ça serait dommage que tu te blesses par ma faute!)__Bisous ma Tatu!_

**dragon fire** **en tk c mon avis a vivemen le prochain chapitre  
dragon fire -xx- ps : j'adore ta fic!** _Merci c'est gentil j'espere que ce noveau chapitre t'a plu!_

**eal j'aime bcp ton histoire originale et tout et tout **_Merci c'est gentil _**(constructif comme review humpf après on se demande pq je ne le fait pas souvent...)**_ je crois que je suis exactement comme toi je fais pas beaucoup de reviews (bouh c'est pas bien!!!!!!!!!!! mais pour me rattrapper j'ai decidé qu'à partir du prochain chapitre j'allais faire de la pub pour mes fics préférées! (anglaises et françaises!)_**Bref, j'espère pouvoir malgré tes vacs (profites-en un max et marre-toi bien ) lire rapidement la suite de ta fic que j'adore.**_ et bien la voici j'eespere qu'elle te plaira j'ai pas assez de recul pour pouvoir juger ce nouveau chapitre que j'appellerai un chapitre de transition!_

**Lee-NC-Kass****On sai que tu arrêtera la fic au moment de la naissance mais on se plait à imaginer des problèmes. Et si tu fais une séquelle, tu nous veras ravies !**_ en fait j'ai un probleme qui s'appelle:"j'arrive pas à ecrire le mot fin!" en fait je suis incapable d'imaginer la fin d'une fic parce que même si je termine une fic je me demande toujours ce qui va se passer aprés!!!!!!! donc vous aurez certainement une suite et pourquoi pas avec un Harry enceint cette fois?!_

**kyo91 **

**pour le nom de la petite fille je dirais jessica (tout simple) ou élanor (je croix ke c sa le nom de la 1 fille de sam ds le seigneur des anneaux?!?)**

_Le probleme c'est que dans ma fic "you'll never walk alone j'ai un perso qui s'appelle Eléaonor et un perso qui se nomme Jessika donc j'ai peur qu'il y ait confusion_

**_Pour les prénoms je ferai le decompte à la fin du prochain chapitre!_**

**_Au passage j'aimerai vous faire à tous de gros bisous et vous souhaitez une bonne rentrée (pr certains c'est avec un peu de retard dsl!)_**

**_je rentre le 23 en école de Sage-femme (ne vous posez plus de questions sur mon obsession sur les bébés!) et donc j'aurai moins accés à l'ordinateur cependant j'essayerai de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines si bien sur cette fic continue à vous plaire!_**


	6. retour!

**Je suis réellement désolée de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire cette suite ! et c'est en relisant ttes vos reviews que j'ai retrouvé le courage pour faire ce chapitre qui je vous préviens tout de suite est un chapitre de transition !**

**Pour les prénoms je ferai dans le prochain chapitre un petit point sur ceux qui sont le sollicités par vous !**

**soffie**

**hum moi je dirais heu retour à la vie d'un perso, puis mariage et enfin grossesse. **_Pour le moment on se contentera d'un possible retour   
_**J'aime pas faire des choix !! pf LOL**_je viens de remarquer mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis guère mieux !_**   
J'adore ta fic et j'espère pouvoir bientot lire la suite.**_dsl pour le retard mais j'ai eu plein de choses à faire à coté !_

**Lee-NC-Kass**

**L'entrée à l'école de sage-femme, c'est à quel niveau ? Enfin, c'est un moyen détourner de te demander quel âge tu as ! lol On aime bien savoir où en sont les auteurs dans le niveau scolaire. Mais si tu veux pas nous le dire, c'est pas grave !**_pas de problème je viens d'avoir vingt ans_   
**Nou, on rentre en seconde, et c'est l'horreur. Devoirs, cours, travail... Surcharge !**_attendez la terminale ce sera pire ! (dixit la fille qui bossez pratiquement jamais !lol !)_**   
Le slash dans ton prochain crossover, ça va être quoi ? Un Draco/Harry ? On est obsédé par ce couple ! lol **_il y en aura pas mal dont un Severus/ Aragorn mais il risque fortement d'y avoir un Harry/ Draco !_

**Shiefa Li**

**ah! ca explique tt...**_oui ça explique pourquoi dans mes fics on voit pas mal de grossesses ! dsl c'est plus fort que moi !_** rentrer en école de sage-femme c ossi mon reve .., mais jai pa le niveau vu kan en école de médecine y prenne principalemen les bac S... et kemoi et les maths...meme ave option svt... ca passerai pas! mai j'essairai peu etre le concour si jai mon bac sms, jvairai!**_le seul prob c'est que maintenant il n'y a plus de concours (enfin je pense !) mais si tu fais infirmière et que tu exerces deux ans tu peux passer une équivalence ! (__mais tout cela est à verifier_

**donc pr tt dire tu va faire un des plus bo métier...**_merci_**o fait ds kel ville tu fait ton ecole? **_Lille je suis une petite ch'timi !_**voilou sinon ta fic est tjr ossi bien et jaten ave impatience la suite!**_ Je suis dsl de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps !_

**   
**

**misskinky**

**super ce nouveau chapitre, pour hermione je dirais retour à la vie d'un ancien perso**_bien vu !_, **ta fic est trop bien, continue la. poste vite la suite**_ je suis dsl j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre et encore j'en suis pas satisfaite !_

**Oxaline **

**Salut! c vraiment une très belle histoire!! & c absolument très très bien écrit! j'adore ton style!! & j'trve ke ça rend trop bien le pov de draco!! ...**_Merci pour tout ces compliments que je ne suis pas sure de meriter !_**en ce ki concerne la nvelle de hermione...alors là j'en sais rien...ben ac ça t'es bien avancée! lol...le retour à la vie d'un perso peut-etre?...devine à ki je pense...**_ je vois pas ? j'en ai tué tellement mais je suppose que tu parles de Sirius !_**enfin c toi ki vois!! ...sinon bonne rentrée!! tu vx devenir sage-femme: beau métier!...enfin c k'un métier je pense!! ciao!**_ C 1 vocation on peut le dire !_

**hermignonne1133**

**qu'est ce qu'il se passe elle est enceinte elle aussi ?**_non je me suis dis qu'il y avait trop de perso enceints dans mes fics !_** vas y di nou j'adore c super original ! lol suite**_ la voilà très en retard mais elle est là !_

**Princesse Magique **

**tres belle histoire ! pour hermione je ne sais pas , suis tres envies, car jusque la sa a marché non **_merci je suppose vu que j'ai eu pas mal de reviews pour le dernier chapitre !_

**Bonne lecture (et je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable !) **

Je sens ton père se tendre à mes cotés, il n'a jamais réellement apprécié les surprises surtout qu'elles avaient toujours des conséquences catastrophiques !

« Hermione : Il y a quelques semaines j'ai été amené à ranger une partie des archives du Ministère et j'y ai trouvé des choses que je qualifierai d'intéressantes. Il s'avère qu'il existe un lieu ou deux espaces-temps sont si proches qu'ils se confondent et fusionnent. »

Harry prend ma main et la sert .

« Hermione : Cet endroit c'est celui ou Sirius a disparu. »

A l'évocation du prénom de son parrain, ton père pâlit. Je ne t'ai encore jamais parlé de Sirius Black, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, il a été accusé à tort,d'avoir renseigné Voldemort sur l'endroit ou se cachait tes grands-parents, et pour cela il a été condamné, il a passé douze ans de sa vie en prison et a réussi à s'enfuir. Ton père et lui se sont grandement rapprochés mais malheureusement il a mystérieusement disparu et depuis le cœur de celui que j'aime saigne. Il n'a jamais pu faire le deuil , mais il avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir.

« Hermione : je ne vous l'ai pas dit plutôt pour ne pas provoquer de fausses joies mais il y a de grandes chances que je puisse le ramener parmi nous. »

Sa main se resserre un peu plus autour de la mienne, il refoule une nouvelle fois ses larmes, je jette un coup d'œil à Rémus qui lui s'est réfugié dans les bras d'un Severus complètement abasourdi.

Mon parrain et moi la fusillons du regard, elle aurait dû nous prévenir avant, afin qu'on prépare un peu le terrain, le choc est trop grand !

Harry sort brusquement en me claquant la porte au nez, en temps normal je l'aurai mal pris mais voilà chez nous la notion de normalité n'existe pas !

Je le suis dans le jardin de la famille Weasley, il s'appuie contre un chêne et se laisse aller à pleurer, je le rejoins rapidement et le prend dans mes bras.

Je le berce tendrement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent, il est perdu, il est redevenu ce petit enfant que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître et auquel tu ressembleras sûrement !

A force de vivre à ses cotés je comprends ce qui le trouble, si son parrain revient il s'en voudra de ne pas avoir continué ses recherches et si tout cela rate cela fera une désillusion de plus.

« Draco : Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ?! »

Il me fait un léger signe de tête affirmatif.

« Draco : D'accord, je vais chercher nos affaires à l'intérieur, les prévenir et après on pourra rentrer. »

Je rentre dans la maison, je prends nos manteaux restés sur le dossier d'une chaise et m'avance vers madame Weasley.

« Draco : Madame Weasley, je suis désolé mais Harry ne se sent pas bien, nous allons rentrer. »

« Madame Weasley : Draco, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Molly ?! »

Je baisse les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à l'appeler par son prénom d'ailleurs Harry ne fait pas mieux que moi !

« Madame Weasley : Prends bien soin de lui et si jamais tu as un problème n'hésite pas je suis là. »

Alors que je franchis le perron, Severus me rattrape.

« Severus : Fais attention à Harry ,à toi et à _lui_. »

Il désigne du doigt mon ventre, il a compris, je n'ai même pas eu à lui dire ton existence, il l'a deviné.

« Draco : Comment ?! »

« Severus : Ça fait quelques semaines que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite dans mon labo, je suppose pour éviter les fumées toxiques de mes potions et puis je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais tu as quand même pas mal grossi ! »

J'ai beau le connaître depuis toujours, il n'en finira jamais de m'étonner !

« Draco : Et Rémus ?! »

« Severus : Je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne lui dirai rien ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

« Severus : Si jamais Sirius revient, il se peut qu'il ait changé qu'il ne soit plus celui qu'idolâtrait ton compagnon, de même que cela risque de lui faire un choc d'apprendre qui partage la vie d'Harry et de Rémus. »

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas réellement pensé, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis le jour funeste de sa disparition, à commencer par la mort de Voldemort.

« Severus : Tu portes un enfant Draco n'oublie pas de te ménager, les grossesses masculines peuvent s'avérer plus dangereuses ! Alors ne laisse pas cette histoire te perturber, même si Hermione a trouvé un moyen de le ramener. »

Il est gentil Severus, mais je ne vais pas non plus faire comme si tout allait bien, alors que celui qui partage ma vie ne sait plus ou il en est.

**voila je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera là plus rapidement!**


	7. dispute

**_Voila le tout nouveau chapitre !_**

**RAR:**

**lily chang :J'm bien ce chap, mais je trouve que tu pourrais mettre des tirets, parce que le système théatre rend la lecture légèrement désagréable.**_J'ai fait quelques changements à ce niveau n'hesite pas à me dire si ça te va ou si je dois encore revoir ma mise en page_**Sinon c toujours aussi bien et je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite **_merci du courage j'en ai besoin parce qu'avec le nombre de fics e cours que j'ai je suis un peu submergée!_

**Minerve** **Houla que de nouvelle pour Harry.**_ C'est vrai que pour lui ça va pas être simple, ça ne va pas aller en s'ameliorant!_  
**Mais a cause d'Hermione, ils ne vont pas annoncé la presence d'une nouvelle petite princesse. **_C'est remis à plus tard!_**Au fait, elle portera le nom Malfoy, Potter, Malfoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy. Parce que le nom du pere c pas tres precis pour la situation,mdr**_ c vrai j'y ai pas encore pensé , ce sera certainement Malfoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**J'adore ta fic.** _Merci!_

**Shiefa Li** **:ah! sui tro contente, jy croyai ! lol of course! **_Non mais de toutes façons je le prendrai pas mal parce que je sais que je vous fais beaucoup attendre _**alor kom ca Sirius va pouvoir revenir , ca risk de devenir tres interressan! **_Oh oui j'ai quelques projets pour lui _**merci sinon pr linfo je ne savai pa ke ct possible, j savai juste pr les aide soignante ki veule devenir infirmiere, j + qua verifier! bon bah bon courage pr tt, jesper ke t stage( j c pa si vs appeller ca kom ca mè bon...) se passeron b1**_ J'en suis à mon quatriéme stage je suis en cardiologie pediatrique est tot se passe bien!_**! moi j sui contente pr mon stage en bac sms j reussi a avoir un stage ds un cabinet de sage-femme j sui tte contente! **_y'en a qui ont de la chance, moi j'ai hate de commencer mes stages en maternité cette été!_  
**bon jte laisse, a ton prochain chapitre!**

**Lee-NC-Kass****: Sirius va revenir ? C'est vrai ? c'est le miracle de Noël avec un peu davance ! lol  
Non, sans rire, on aime beaucoup Sirius et c'est super qu'il reviene. D'autant plus que Harry sera heureux et ça, c'est une très bonne chose !**_ Harry retrouvera peut être une famille avec le retour de Sirius._  
**Sévy a vachement de tact ! mdr Dire à Draco qu'il a grossi... ça ne se fait pas de dire cela à une personne enceinte. Enfin, faut pas trop en attendre du Maître des Potions !**_ D'un autre coté c Sev lui et le tact ça fait deux!_  
**Encore plus de travail en Terminale ? Veut pas aller en Terminale ! SOS ! **_Mais si tu verras c'est bien et aprés tu deviendras étudiante!_

**Michat:L'art et la manière de tout foutre en l'air !  
Foutu Granger!>.**_ ça sera pas la seule fois dans cette fic ou elle va faire des siennes!_

**Namida no Sora :Salut ! Je viens de dévoré ta fic. Je trouve l'idée fantastique, voir tout de ce point de vue là est très stimulant et intéressant ! Alors, à quand la suite ? Je vais l'attendre avec impatience **_La voici je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais dsl je suis debordée!_  
**amitié  
Nami**

**gaelle griffondor****: plus rapidemant c'eat a dire 4 mois au lieu de 4,5?** non ça veut dire 19 h au lieu de 20h !lol

**Vif d'or**:**J'aime beaucoup cette fic c'est très bon et plein de rebondissement.**_ merci j'essaye_  
**Pour ce qui est du prénom de la fille de Harry et Draco, j'aime beaucoup Eline et Eden.**_c'est noté!_  
**J'espère que ça fonctionnera pour Sirius. Ça ferait beaucoup de bien à Harry.**_ Il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de stabilité mais est ce que Sirius est la bonne personne pour la lui apporter?_

**tatunette****OH MY GOD! ca c du chapitre et pourtant je savais ce ki allait se passer, mais à vrai dire j'avais oublié!**_tu sais toujours tout avant tout le monde concernant mes fics!_**c'est genial, j'adore j'adore j'adore! JE VEUX LA SUITEUH rah làlà j'adore sev, j'adore harry, jk'adore drago:D**_ Je sais que tu les adores!_  
**et je t'adore :d **_moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

**vert emeraude: ****c'est super à quand la suite?**_ maintenant!_

**Bonne lecture**

Je retrouve ton père allongé, dans le noir, dans notre chambre, pensif. D'un coup de baguette j'ouvre les volets et m'allonge au coté de mon amour. Lové contre lui, mon visage niché dans son cou, j'inspire profondément son odeur si personnelle, ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et ses jambes s'insinuent entre les miennes.

« -Tu veux en parler, Harry »

« -Hum, non. »

« -Pourtant il va bien falloir, je compte pas te laisser te renfermer, nous attendons un enfant et j'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés »

« -Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes. Ne le prend pas mal mais tu n'as pas connu Sirius. »

« -Non je ne l'ai pas connu et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, c'est pas faute de te l'avoir demandé pourtant »

Non c'est pas le bon moment pour une dispute, je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, de nous pour se protéger.

Moi aussi j'ai peur, mon père pourrait chercher à nous atteindre, je sais qu'il est enfermé à

Azkaban, mais ce n'est pas une prison qui l'empêchera de nous atteindre, il est encore très influent et son réseau est encore bien en place.

« -Harry, je préfère partir, je veux pas me disputer avec toi, alors que tu es encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. »

Je prends mes affaires et sors de la maison, une petite ballade ne me fera pas de mal, dans le monde sorcier les gens continuent à se retourner sur moi, après tout je suis le fils de l'un des plus cruels Mangemorts, je ne devrais pas m'étonner de toute cette attention sur moi.

Ma relation avec ton père a toujours été marquée par les fantômes de notre passé, que ce soit ses parents, les miens, Sirius, Cedric, Bellatrix……Il y a eu parfois de violentes disputes, ne serait ce que parce que Bellatrix faisait partie de ma famille, mais on a toujours surmonté tout ça et cette fois encore c'est ce qui se passera. Que Sirius revienne ou pas nous nous adapterons.

J'ai plus envie de penser à ça, dans cinq petits mois tu seras parmi nous pour notre plus grande joie, je ne veux pas laisser tout ça m'atteindre et risquer ta vie. Severus a raison je dois penser à nous deux avant tout, mais c'est dur.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue anesthésiée par le vent.

Avant , lorsque j'étais enfant je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne connaissais ni l'amour, ni la tendresse, mes parents étaient froids, distants, dédaigneux envers tous même les membres de leur famille.

Ils ont tué mon innocence, mais tu n'as pas en savoir plus, et d'ailleurs tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'ils me font subir, seul ton père est au courant.

Je sens deux bras m'enserrer, j'essaye de me dégager, un souffle chaud vient balayer ma nuque. Harry.

« -Draco, je suis désolé, je t'aime. »

Je me réfugie contre son torse, mes larmes coulent sur le col de son manteau, il me serre fort contre lui et répète telle une litanie qu'il est désolé de tout. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a retrouvé, il sait toujours instinctivement ou je suis.

« -Je crois que cet afflux d'hormone ne me réussit pas vraiment. »

Il me regarde tendrement, sourit et pince légèrement une de mes joues.

« -Mais euh !»

Je boude ou tout du moins je fais mine de bouder parce que je peux te promettre qu'il n'y a rien de plus dur que de rester un minimum fâcher contre lui.

« -Bon si on profitait de cet après midi de liberté pour aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements .»

« -Je te préviens c'est toi qui paye. »

« -Si tu veux Draco, je crois que je dois encore me faire un peu pardonner. »

Il me prend par la main et me tire vers les rues commerçantes fourmillant de sorciers pressés en quête des cadeaux parfaits pour Noël pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, la foule me fait toujours peur, après le procès de mon père j'ai eu un cauchemar récurent : l'ensemble des victimes de mon paternel me lynchait, je mourrais sous une pluie de pierres alors que je criais mon innocence.

Ton père m'entraîne vers une boutique de jouets pour enfants.

« -Dis tu crois que c'est pas un tôt .»

« -Non je vais qu'elle ait tout ce dont j'ai manqué pendant mon enfance. »

En disant cela il se penche vers mon ventre et te murmure quelque chose dont je ne saisis pas le sens puis caresse lentement la région autour de mon nombril.

« -Tu viens on va aller voir le rayon des peluches. »

Je le suis, ses yeux s'élargissent devant le large choix qui s'offrait à lui.

« -Harry que deux, elle n'est même pas encore née, tu auras tout le temps pour la gâter. »

Il prend un ours en peluche blanc avec de grands yeux noirs et un chien noir et blanc, tout doux, avec un nœud rouge en satin autour du cou.

«- On va voir les berceaux ?»

«- Non Ça porte malheur de préparer la chambre d'un enfant avant sa naissance. »

«- Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces histoires de grand-mère? »

« -Je suis désolé, mais j'y crois. »

C'est un peu honteux que je lui avoue mes croyances.

«- C'est pas grave Draco, on va attendre, d'accord ? On s'occupera de tout ça plus tard, aujourd'hui on va se contenter de te racheter une garde robe .»

« -Merci. »


	8. Une visite surprenante

**NDA : Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ecrire ce nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines je vais donc essayer de m'avancer pour pouvoir vous faire des mises à jour plus reguliéres, je m'excuse encore une fois et :**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Une visite surprenante**_

C'est croulant sous un tas de paquets que ton père passe la porte de notre maison, alors que moi je n'ai que le sac contenant tes deux premières peluches.

Je m'installe sur le canapé alors que mon porteur attitré dépose mes nouvelles affaires dans notre chambre.

« -Draco, tu veux pas essayer certains des vêtements que je t'ai acheté ? »

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« -Un câlin d'abord. »

« -T'as vraiment un problème avec tes hormones ! »

Il rit et m'attire contre lui, puis me donne une petite tape sur les fesses pour que je monte pour un essayage.

« -Tyran ! »

Je rechigne mais j'y vais quand même, les sacs sont alignés sur le lit, tout n'est pas là car il y a beaucoup de vêtements qui doivent être retouché. Rare sont les sorciers enceints et encore plus les habits faits pour eux, en fait j'ai du tricher en prenant des tailles supérieures à celles que je prends habituellement.

Je saisis un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise grise aux doux reflets bleutés. Je me déshabille et reste fasciné devant l'image que me renvoi le miroir sur pied. Mon corps change et s'arrondit pour la plus tendre des raisons, mes mains se rejoignent instinctivement sur mon ventre. Je prends une grande inspiration et bloque mon souffle juste pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi je pourrai ressembler dans quelques mois, mes doigts caressent la peau sensible entourant mon nombril, comme si à travers ma peau je pouvais te toucher.

J'entends un éclat de rire, je me retourne vivement.

« -Désolé, je trouvais que tu mettais un peu de trop temps pour descendre, j'étais juste venu vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« -Comme tu peux le voir je vais bien ! »

« Mon ange ne te met pas en colère, tu étais tellement mignon à te regarder dans le miroir, que je me suis demandé comment le gosse de riche gâté pourri, imbu de sa personne et arrogant avait pu devenir l'homme magnifique qui porte mon enfant. Et je riais à la tête que ferait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi. »

Ne pas me parler de mon père ! Je m'assombris et enfile rapidement mes vêtements.

« -Draco, dis moi ce que j'ai encore dit de mal. »

« Rien, évite juste d'évoquer mon père devant moi. »

« -Ça t'inquiète tant que ça, mon amour ? »

« -Tu ne connais pas mon père, il est capable de tout. »

Il s'approche lentement de moi et se saisit de mon menton.

« -Si, je le connais mais il est enfermé à Azkaban, tous ses faits et gestes sont espionnés et ensuite analysés par les meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre. »

« -Je sais, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas une prison qui l'empêchera d'agir, de plus combien de ses amis sont encore dehors ? »

« -Un trop grand nombre, je te l'accorde, mais je te promets de vous protéger, tous les deux. »

Il se penche vers moi et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, je le repousse gentiment.

« -Je suis tout a fait capable de me défendre tout seul ! »

Il sourit, un de ces sourires qui me font fondre littéralement.

«- Je n'en doute pas, tu sais je préfère te voir ainsi : combatif et sûr de tes capacités. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, la sonnerie de la porte retentie.

Je le regarde étonné.

« -Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

« -Non et toi ? »

Je lui fais signe que non.

« -Reste là j'y vais. »

Il croit vraiment que je vais rester en arrière mais il me prend pour qui ? Je suis un Malfoy et de toutes façons je peux parier que c'est Hermione qui vient pour avoir une petite discussion avec ton père.

Je le suis, il ouvre la porte, sous le porche se tient une jeune femme châtain, petite, fine, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle porte une cape de voyage noire et dessous je peux distinguer une courte robe de sorcière couleur prune et un pantalon assorti.

Ton père, lui demande, qui elle est.

« -Je suis Marie La Chapelle, je fais partie de la corporation des Maïa et je suis envoyée par monsieur Severus Snape. »

J'oublie toujours que ton père n'a pas grandi dans le monde sorcier, il ne doit avoir aucune idée de ce qu'est la confrérie des Maïa, j'en ai la confirmation lorsqu'il tourne son regard confus vers moi.

« -Veuillez excuser mon compagnon, cela fait peu de temps qu'il vit parmi les sorciers. »

Elle est surprise. D'un autre coté les Maïa vivent hors du temps, si je lui parle d'Harry Potter, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle est entendue parler de lui et encore moins de son combat contre Voldemort.

« -Harry est un sorcier très puissant issus d'un ancien lignage, mais il a été élevé chez les moldus. Mais je vous en prie entrez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur, pour discuter. »

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Tatunette**

**en 2 mots: J'ADORE (en fait ca fait un mot et demi mais tu m'as comprise)**_lol oui j'ai compris_

**il est tres bien ce chapitre et j'ai hate de lire la suite.**_ La voici c'est bête que t'es pas été là cete après midi (je sais tu bossais) parce que sinon tu l'aurais eu en exclu_

**moi je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment mais c'est p-e du au fait que mon stage me fatique et ca m'anesthésie le cerveau :p (pis aussi je regarde trop brian...:p du coup je n'ai d'inspi que pour lui :p)**_mdr ben t'as qu'a écrire sur Brian (solution à la con !)_

**gros bisous et à tres vite pour la suite j'espere**. _vite non mais tu me connais je m'éparpille_

**gros bisous**_ zib_

**Lee-NC-Kass**

**On s'attendait à un truc bien triste, avecle mot "dispute" comme titre de chapitre, et ça nous a fait un peu peur pask'on avait pas envie de pleurer, mais finalement, elle n'est pas tellement grave. C'est même une micro-dispute, ça !**_oh oui c'est une petite dispute je vais pas non plus les séparer (quoique ça pourrait être une bonne idée !)_**  
On trouve Harry trop mignon de vouloir acheter plein de cadeau pour son enfant qui arrive dans 5 mois ! C'est chou.**_je vais pas dire que je connais bcp de futur papa comme ça d'ailleurs c'est trop mignon et la plupart du temps ils sont paumés dans les tailles et ne voient jamais l'aspect pratique_**  
Bon, on se souviendra qu'acheter le berceau avant la naissance, c'est comme pour la robe de mariée avant le mariage. On y croit, à ces trucs là !**_vous aussi ça me rassure je suis pas la seule !_**  
Kisses**_ bisous_

**Loryah**

**génial ! je suis bien contente que tu ais écrit la suite ! Je craignais qu'elle ne soit abandonnée... Hum **_j'abandonne jamais mes fics au pire je les suspends_**. J'espère que tu es fan des happy end, parce que je serais désolée que cette histoire finisse mal !**_je suis plutôt pour les happy end mais tout ne sera pas toujours rose_

**Vert emeraude c'est tout mimi chou les deux namoureux!**_tu trouves aussi ?_** lol je kiff kan Draco est enceinte car son caractère n'est vraiment pas le même et on peux voir un caractère doux, j'aime bien!**_c'est vrai qu'il est différent d'ailleurs dans ce chap tu as pu te rende compte que son humeur est très changeante_** j'espère qu'on aura bientôt la suite**_ non désolée j'ai mis énormément de temps mais ça ne se reproduira pas !_

**Minerve lol, l'enfant (c un garcon ou une fille?) **_fille _**est deja gaté avant meme sa naissance. Harry voulait tout prendre. 2nounours pour quelqu'un qui n'es pas encore là, c tout de meme beaucoup **_perso vu tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu autour de moi je trouve ça peu je parle même pas de mes frères qui deviennent carrément gateux devant les enfants de leurs amis_

Ils vont devoir prendre des vetement androgynes tout de meme. Parce que je vois mal Dray avec un robe de femme enceinte._surtout que je trouve que les vêtements de grossesse son parfois vraiment ridicule en fait ça sera du sur mesure et des vêtements masculins mais de tailles plus grandes_

A la prochaine _a la prochaine_

Kiss Minerve _Ziboo_

**Vif d'or Ils sont si mignon tout les deux.**_tout a fait d'accord et encore Draco n'en est qu'à son quatrième mois de grossesse !_


	9. Un être mythique

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre je voulais vous le mettre rapidement_

_NDA: vous pouvez aller sur mon LJ m'indiquer pour quelle fic vous voulez la suite._

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Un être mythique**

Je laisse entrer cet être mythique dans notre salon, sa cape frôle légerement le sol, elle dépose son sac en cuir noir à coté du canapé avant d'y prendre place, Harry et moi nous nous asseyons en face, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est Severus qui vous a contacté? »

« Oui, mais de toutes façons vous étiez déjà inscrit sur nos registres. Lors de vos naissances respectives, une Maîa était présente, c'était moi pour Mr Malfoy et une de mes consoeurs pour Mr Potter. A l'époque déjà nous savions que votre union donnerait naissance à des puissants enfants. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais en quoi consiste exactement votre rôle? »

Elle adresse un sourire bienveillant à ton pére avant de lui répondre avec precision.

« Je suis une Maîa, je ne connais ni les ravages du temps, ni la faim, ni aucun autre besoin materiel. J'ai été formé à Salerne, à l'apogée de la civilisation antique, mon devoir est d'assister à la naissance des enfants dont le potentiel magique risque de mettre en jeu la vie de la personne qui accouche. »

Je le sens se tendre à mes côtés.

« Draco risque sa vie? »

« Non, si je suis à ses côtés, il ne risquera rien, de plus je vais aider Mr Malfoy à se preparer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement,pour cette naissance. »

« En quoi notre enfant pourrait devenir dangereux pour Draco? »

« Tant que votre enfant se trouve dans l'abdomen de Mr Malfoy, c'est ce dernier qui régule sa magie, malheureusement lorsqu'il sortira, les changements seront trop brutaux et il risque de déclencher instinctivement sa magie, je servirai alors de catalyseur pour proteger l'enfant et votre compagnon. »

Je risque un coup d'oeil à ton pére, il est un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et sa main serre un peu plus fort la mienne.

« Ne t'inquiéte pas Harry, tout va bien se passer. »

« Comment peux tu être aussi sûr de cela? Il y a encore dix minutes, tu étais effrayé de ce que ton pére et ses complices, encore en liberté, pourraient te faire ainsi qu'à notre fille. »

« Une fille? C'est étrange ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit sur mon registre. »

Elle se saisit d'un parchemin enroulé de son sac et l'agite un peu afin qu'il se déplie sur toute sa longueur.

« Ce n'est pas une fille? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Sexe indeterminé, voilà ce qui est indiqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Que dés demain je vous examinerai afin de déterminer , de quoi il en retourne. Pour aujourd'hui je préfére vous laisser tranquille. »

Dans un craquement sonore elle transplane pour une destination inconnue. Je me retourne vers ton pére, il est un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et l'un de ses bras me sert possessivement contre lui.

« ça va? »

« Oui c'est juste que je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand chose sur les grossesses sorciéres. »

« Tu apprendras tout ce que t'auras besoin de savoir dans les mois qui arrivent et puis nous aurons une Maïa auprés de nous, elle pourra répondre à toutes nos interrogations. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est une Maïa exactement? »

« Comme elle te l'a indiqué tout à l'heure les Maïa président à la naissance des grands sorciers, elles ont voué leur existence à ce destin, ce sont des êtres intemporels et immortels, ne connaissant ni le bien ni le mal, ne ressentant jamais la douleur ou la faim, comment expliquer ça? On pourrait les comparer à des anges, sauf que les Maïa choisissent leur voie et renoncent à leur vie et leur famille pour embrasser un plus grand destin. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Etre une Maïa est un immense honneur aussi bien pour la personne que pour sa famille, à l'époque de la Gréce Antique lors de la formation de ces êtres legendaires, leurs familles étaient vénérées et protégées et ce pendant des dizaines de générations. »

« Et maintenant? »

« Jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une histoire de bonne femme, mais comme moi, je suppose que tu as senti la puissance et le serénité qui provenait d'elle, sans parler de la douceur de ses paroles. »

Il hoche la tête et loge tendrement son visage dans mon cou, ses mains trouvent spontanément leur place sur le petit renflement que ta présence provoque en mon sein.

« Fille ou garçon? »

Je ris et me détache légerement de lui.

« On a bien vu lors du rendez vous chez le médicomage que c'était une fille, leurs registres ne sont tout simplement pas à jour. »

La fatigue commence à se faire ressentir et mes paupiéres se font plus lourdes.

°°°°° Début du flash-back °°°°°

_Je reviens d'une réunion ou j'ai encore crevé de chaud sous la cape de Mangemort, ou le fou a encore soumis au sortilége de Doloris deux ou trois de ces idiots qui lui lechent les pieds et déclaré qu'il tuerait Potter. La routine quoi!_

_Sur le chemin des donjons, je percute quelque chose d'invisible, cette chose emet un gemissement de douleur et alors que je cherche une explication rationnelle, je vois deux chaussures avec des pieds à l'interieur apparaître mais pas de jambes! _

_Une cape d'invisibilité! Le seul qui en possede une , selon la rumeur, ce serait Potter. Je fais de grands mouvements dans le vide pour la lui ôter. Par Merlin, je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot! _

_Comme par miracle Potter apparaît devant moi, alors que ma main se referme sur un tissu fluide. Il a l'air d'un mort vivant: un teint blafard, des yeux cernés, le dos vouté._

_« Putain Potter, tu peux pas faire gaffe ou tu mets les pieds? »_

_Je le saisis par le col et le plaque un peu méchament contre le mur, histoire de le faire réagir,mais rien! Il détourne les yeux, et n'essaye même pas de se débattre pour echapper à mon emprise, excédé je le lache, il s'affaisse lamentablement sur le sol. _

_Pendant plus de dix minutes, il ne bouge pas, saisit d'une pulsion subite et incontrôlable, je le prends dans mes bras, le souléve et l'emmene jusque dans ma chambre de prefet, ou je le dépose sur mon lit, alors que moi, je me résouds à passer la nuit sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée._

°°°°°Fin du flash-back °°°°°

**RAR:**

**Lessien Nenharma****Anhelo j'ai honte!  
Je viens juste de faire le lien entre toi et euh toi! - Dire que je suis ton histoire depuis le début et que j'avais rien grillé! Vraiment désolée mais continue j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fait!**_ c'est pas grave tu sais ç m'arrive souvent à moi aussi!_  
**Ruika (du forum, je sais je suis impardonnable ;))**_mais non tu es pardonnable surtout si tu continues à m'envoyer des reviews! lol_

**vert emeraude****la suite, la suite , la suite! ze veux la suite lol! super comme toujours!**_ Elle s'est faite attendre je sais et j'en suis désolée._

**Tatu seulement voilà, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc chelou de Maïa? ou chais pas koi... j'ai cru au depart ke ct les temoins de jeovah sorcier, mais si drago les fait rentrer, je suppose que ca doit pas etre le cas... est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec la grossesse de drago? la grossesse sorcière en general? **_evidemment que ça a rapport avec la grossesse de Draco! tu me manques ma Tatu (au fait je reviens le 20 et je repars le 21_

**Vif** **d'or****Cette femme doit être un genre de sage-femme version sorcier?**_en gros c'est ça mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir été assez claire dans mon chapitre!_

**Très bon chapitre, comme d'habitude.**_Merci_

**Omi C'est la premiere fois que je t'ecris mais j'avais souvent envit de le faire et puis j'oubliais mais cette fois c'est fait!**_Merci de l'avoir fait ça m'arrive souvent moi aussi je me dis que je devrais faire plus de reviews mais je n'ai jamais assez de temps!_**Tout d'abord j'adore les fic ou Draco tombe enceint a debut y en avait pas beaucoup mais dernierement j'en vois pas mal**_c'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus fréquent quand j'ai commencé cette fic il n'y en avait quasimment pas_**.Moi je suis fan du couple Harry/Draco mais qu'en c'est Harry qui est le plus virile et Draco le plus calme (en gros celui qui a le role de la femme)que se sois dans l'eure comportenment ou dans leur relation sexuelle mais ca ausi c'est rare(resont de plus que j'aime ta fic) c'est toujours Harry le soumi,je sais pas si on se rend conte qu'on parle du survivent celui qui va tuer Voldemort et qui a froler la mort a plusieur reprise,alors que Draco dans le livre on voit bien qu'il est peure et pleurnichar**_ j'aime bien aussi quand Draco met sa fierté de coté pour Harry et qu'il se laisse dominer (je suis entrain de me dire que c'est ce qui se passe dans ma fic les corps emmêlés)_**.Je n'est pas compris le comportement de Harry a l'annonce de la futur resurection de Sirius,pourquoi n'est-il pas conte?**_Il a peur si ça réussit il se sentira coupable de n'avoir rien tenté avant et si ça echoue il aura encore eu un faux espoir!_**Et aussi Draco est enceint de 4 mois je pense qu'il devrait deja avoir un gros ventre,j'ai vue un film ou on montrait une femme enceinte de 5 mois et bien il etait bien gros son ventre.**_normalement à quatre mois une femme ne doit avoir pris que quatre kilos donc ce n'est pas encore véritablement visible_**J'ai hate de voir la suite,donc je te donne tout mais encouragement pour la suite.Biss**_Merci_

**Lee-NC-Kass****Il nous tarde de lire la suite Oui, à peine un chapitre de lu qu'on veut passer au suivant lol**_je connais ça!_  
**Mais ça commence à devenir assez intrigant. Qui sont ces Maïa ? On pense pas qu'ils soient les "vrais" Maïa, non ? **_Non ce ne sont pas de vrais Maîa_**Encore que...  
Et puis, pour ne pas savoir qui est Harry Potter, faut vraiment vivre coupé du monde ! Même les moldu savent qui c'est **_vous avez eu l'explication_  
**Rho, Draco et Harry sont vraiment trop choupi ! On les adore **_moi aussi j'adore la scene ou Draco se regarde dans le miroir!_  
**Kisses**


End file.
